1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, and more particularly, to the dynamic data amplifier circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a DRAM device, a dynamic data amplifier circuit is connected to data input/output lines to amplify the difference in voltage therebetween.
A prior art dynamic data amplifier circuit is constructed by current mirror type differential amplifiers. This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-described prior art DRAM device, however, even after the output signals of the differential amplifiers are determined, the differential amplifiers are still enabled. As a result, the power dissipation is increased. Particularly, in a 1Gbit DRAM device, this increase in the power dissipation cannot be ignored.